A Clone and A Jedi
by Darth Toxicus
Summary: Directly after order 66 a clone captain and his Jedi general escape the persecution of the newly formed galactic empire. Will they meet old friends? Will the empire catch them? Who knows? Please review as it helps me to make my writing better for you
1. Chapter 1

"General", said a trooper, in an unfeeling voice, electronic due to the speaker in the helmet "I'm sorry but the time for you to die has arrived." He raised his blaster as did the 4 other ARC troopers and opened fire on the jedi master know as Zoe Adiila.

She ignited her two green blades and expertly deflected the blaster bolts into the helmets of the ARC troopers she had taken on a scouting mission. She deactivated the green blades and re-attached them to her belt.

She charged off towards the base, the loose fitting white combat pants moving like a blur and the white hoodie with a dark blue trim flailing behind her as she ran, pushing herself to go faster, she had to go faster.

She bolted across the open plains of Dantooine the tall yellowish grass swaying in the wake of her speed. She was about ten klick's south of the base when her montrals sent a warning to her about the trooper 50 meters away. She skidded to a stop and crouched down into the grass. She slunk towards the trooper like and akul might hunt her on her homeworld of Shili. She was only three meters away from the clone now and still undetected.

She pounced on the clone, knocking his helmet off in the process. Zoe straddled him and activated a lightsaber and held it to the poor clones throat.

"General!" yelled the clone "What are you doing?"

"Why did my ARC troopers attack me, Captain Nox?" Snarled Zoe, all pretenses of jedi serenity shattered.

"How in blazes should I know, I certainly didn't order that!" Yelled the confused captain in return.

"Don't lie to me Nox, I thought we were friends." She said as her lekku had started to quiver and shake uncontrollably, indicating her stress and sorrow.

"I did hear some clones talking about how order 66 was enacted over the comm channel but that can't be right as that would mean the jedi have betrayed the republic, have they general?" asked Nox unsure of himself.

"WHAT! Of course we didn't betray the republic, we are supposed to defend it and the people with in it." She replied equally as bewildered as the clone.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude but could you get off me general." Inquired Nox.

"Y…yes." Replied Zoe blushing slightly at the mix up. She then asked, "Why didn't you try to kill me?"

"Well you see it might have something to do with the fact that my inhibitor chip is disabled, it happened after an electric shock but I never bothered to report it." Replied Nox. He stood up and dusted his white armor with red makings off. His recessive blue eyes a rarity in clones especially with the blond hair, which was tied into a bun.

"So, what's the plan General?" asked Nox ready to help.

"Right… we need to get of this planet, you will go back to base and report that the droids killed me. You will proceed to steal a shuttle and come and pick me up. Then we will go to my home world."

Zoe walked over to be under one of the few trees found on the plains of Dantooine. She sat down, her brick red skin blending in with the tree. This only showed the white facial markings and cloths. She closed her eyes and began to meditate.

Nox began to retune to the base. His mid was wondering. It came to the topic of his general. He thought about how she cared for her men, after a battle she, instead of sleeping, would head to the medical ward and use the force to heal her wounded men. He would know she had treated him once. It then wondered over to her cunning intellect, which never failed her, in battle or in games of dejarik they played against each other. Over the 4 years they had known each other they had become good friends.

Zoe had been trying to meditate but was failing so she decided to just let her mind do as it pleased. She thought back to the first time she had met her captain. It had been the second battle of Geonosis. She had just bee assigned command of the 17th Battle Corps. She had walked onto the bridge of her Acclamator-class ship. He had been standing on over the holo map revising battle plans. She had strolled over confidently and said in a professional tone "Hello captain, I am you new general you may call me general or ma'am." Then in a softer more compassionate tone she said, "So what's your name captain and what's the plan?"

Little did she know this first meeting would set off a chain of events where she would end up being attracted to him and wanting to be with him yet being barred by the jedi code. Now she realized that there was no code holding her back anymore. She had to test the water to make sure the feelings were mutual first though.

Nox entered the base. Seeing the commander he walked over and saluted and said "Sir, the droids have wiped out the general and our scouts."

"Very good captain", Replied the commander "dismissed."

"Sir, yes Sir." Replied Nox.

He slipped away. He strolled over toward the republic shuttles. Greeting clones he new personally. When he arrived at a shuttle he was surprised to find a clone already inside. He said surprised "Headshot, what are you doing here."

The clone known as Headshot replied coolly "I might ask you the same question sir."

"Well you see." Began Nox before he was cut off by Headshot who said, "Don't worry sir I know your inhibitor chip was disabled, so is mine. We can take this shuttle and escape this place."

"Headshot, the general is alive we will go and get her then escape, alright."

"What are you crazy, we would be killed of we did that." Replied Headshot outraged.

"We will get shot anyway", Replied the captain "Now lets go."

Headshot conceded and fired up the engines. The commander heard this and yelled, "Who authorized this?" The shuttle then lifted off and sped out towards the south of the base.

They touched down by the tree and the Zoe rushed onto the shuttle. It lifted off into the atmosphere of the planter before exiting into space and jumping to light speed.


	2. Chapter 2

A Clone and A Jedi Chapter 2

Zoe sat in the transport area of the ship. Nox was with her whilst Headshot piloted the ship. She placed her head in her hands; she felt the death throughout the force. Tears filled her eyes and trickled down her red cheeks. She broke down: she was balling her eyes out.

She wrapped her arms around Nox, catching him by surprise. She paced her head on his shoulder and cried. He went rigid and held his arms around Zoe but not touching her. After a moment Nox placed his arms on her back and not knowing what to do rubbed circles on her back in a soothing manner.

Her crying slowed and her hyperventilating turned into hiccups. Her eyes were rimmed red and her cheeks were stained with tears. She knew she shouldn't feel emotions like this, it wasn't the jedi way. She wiped her eyes with her red palms and whispered "Thank you, Nox"

# # #

Headshot landed the shuttle on Shili. The trio disembarked, not at a spaceport, but on the open grass plains of Shili.

The togruta were a nomadic race, a hunter-gatherer people who never stayed one place for too long. Of course they had a few major cities: one of which being the seat of the royal family.

The trio had landed about 40 clicks east of the capital city of Corvala.

Headshot chimed: "So, this seems comfortable"

"Quiet down trooper", said Nox firmly.

She surveyed the plains of her home…10 years, 10 years since she had been here. The last time she had been here she was 16 and had completed the ritual, which earned her the headdress made of akul teeth and claws, which now adorned her montrals.

"We need to find a place to stay and the capital is to risky," murmured Zoe, More to herself than to the others.

"What are your orders general?" asked Nox. Headshot was surveying the landscape with the scopes provided to all troopers. He spotted a small clone patrol mounted on AT-RT walkers.

"I'm no longer your general, you may call me Zoe" she replied. Headshot walked over and tapped her shoulder. Zoe spun around and he said, " I spotted a patrol, they are headed towards the capital."

She nodded and placed a brick red hand to her chin thoughtfully. Her brow furrowed and her eyes were distant for a moment. She said, "I'll be back by sundown, guard the ship, don't get caught."

She used her force augmentation to run towards the city being careful not to be spotted or run into the clone patrol.

# # #

"So what are you doing helping the general?" asked headshot, sitting on the grass.

"What do you mean? She saved me countless times I'm just repaying the favor" he replied surveying the terrain with his visor.

" I know that's not true," He replied chuckling slightly, "Now tell me, honestly"

"Fine, I admire her, is that what you wanted to hear?" Snapped Nox.

"Jeez, I just wanted to know. Now see I'm out for number one. The first chance I get I'm outta here" Headshot said, chewing on a ration bar.

Nox sat down by Headshot and removed the helmet covering a face of a million men. "I wouldn't do that to the general, she is intelligent and kind. Most of all she cares about us"

"Now it sounds like you're in love with her" Teased Headshot, punching his brother's arm lightly.

Nox looked down and thought "If only knew the truth"

He laughed with his brother but deep down he knew Headshot was right.

# # #

Zoe dashed along the grassy plains; she was going over 50km an hour. She was using the force to enhance her speed and reflexes.

She skidded to a stop by the speeder. She bent down and put her hands just above her knees panting. Her breathing began to slow, as did her heart rate.

Once she had caught her breath she walked around the ship to see the two brothers grinning and joking with each other. She let out a long breath and said tiredly "We really need some speeders or something"

Nox snapped to attention when he heard his ex-generals voice. His hand was by his side and he stood tall and proud. Realizing how silly he looked he blushed and sat down and said quietly "Sorry, force of habit"

Zoe was chuckling to herself and smiled wondering if he would ever stop making her laugh. She placed a republic backpack on the ground and opened it. She tossed the clones each a jogan fruit, which they caught easily. She took a fruit for herself and bit into it as she sat by Nox.

"We should probably get you in some civvies' " she mused as she ate the fruit enjoying the calm of shili.

Nox felt the calm cool wind of shili against his face, the low light that streamed from the ship causing long almost invisible shadows to mimic their moves.

He smiled at his general who smiled back, catching his eyes, before looking away quickly.

When she finished her fruit she stood up and stretched, she said "Well I'm going to bed, ill be in the cockpit if you need me" the soldiers wished her a good night and then continued to laugh and joke with each other.

# # #

Zoe sat in the pilot's chair; it was uncomfortable but better than the floor. She closed her eyes and folded her hands over her chest and let her mind wonder as she drifted into the abyss of sleep.

# # #

N her dreams she saw a future… on with her in it and a tall, armored man with a crimson lightsaber. Then it flashed to a cones face panning out to reveal an infant girl in his arms. Suddenly a crack of thunder and the dream was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

A Clone and A Jedi Chapter 3

Nox turned in his light sleep, he wasn't used to the peace he found on shili. I didn't feel right and it bothered him. Nox knew that he should be grateful that he no longer had to fear death if he closed his eyes for even a second. He sighed and sat up pushing the blanket off him showing his chiseled muscular chest with an Aurebesh tattoo: which said "Brothers Are Forever". He pulled on a white sleeping t-shirt and got off the bench located in the bay of the shuttle.

Nox opened the door and it descended forwards. He sighed and sat down just ahead off it and watched the sunrise. It wasn't anything special, he used to have night shifts so sunrises weren't something he admired anymore.

Suddenly he sensed he wasn't alone. He turned back and looked up the long legs and strong torso of his jedi general, he wanted to linger on her chest but immediately mentally scolded himself. He made eye contact then looked back at the sun.

Zoe sat down her legs crossed. She looked at him and smiled warmly, "Good morning, Nox" she whispered not wanting to wake headshot who was sleeping peacefully on the other bench.

He turned and smiled, his long hair down by his shoulders. She chuckled at the tangled mess of spaghetti that was Nox's hair. Nox blushed a bit and quickly ran his hands through his hair trying to make it more presentable. This made her chuckle more, "Let me" Zoe laughed. She force-pulled a hair comb to her and began to comb his hair.

"T-thanks, mama" He said as he blushed madly.

She finished a moment later and teased playfully "You're welcome, sir"

# # #

Zoe had gone on another trip to town and had returned around the middle of the day. In the backpack this time was two sets of men's civvies.

She said sternly "You can't walk around town in your armor"

The troopers nod and change into their new cloths, Nox is in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white V-neck with dark blue trim and a midnight blue scarf.

Headshot had a pair of combat boots and dark brown trousers. He was also wearing a navy body warmer (sleeveless jacket) over an olive green flannel shirt.

# # #

Doom Sat in his office in the capital. He looked at his datapad. He sighed and said to himself "Oh Ace, you never were good at keeping track of jedi". He placed the data pad down and pressed a few keys on his keyboard and sent a summons to his best men, a team of ARC troopers known as Doom's Unit.

The troopers of the 42nd siege battalion's ARC division walked into the ornate office located in the imperial complex of the Togruta people. Doom spoke with a cold efficiency but a twinge of regret lurked in the back of his mind. The ARC team nodded and marched out of the office.

# # #

Doom was pacing in his room. He knew that it needed to be done: he knew that the chancellor was never wrong… or was he. He growled and slammed his hand on the wall.

Doom sat down on the bed, placing his head in his hands. His face contorted into a snarl. Doom closed his eyes for a moment and they flew open a new calm confidence showing. He stood up and walked out to his office, when he sent a request for the files on all known togruta jedi.

A moment later the datapad pinged and a files of 12 or so jedi appeared. The first file was the record of shaak ti, he read through the file and when he reached the bottom he saw M.I.A.

He read through the file of a youngling named Ashla who had been butchered during the raid on the jedi temple a few nights prior. He sighed and rubbed his temples, he sighed and closed the file as he willed the tears begging to form to stay and dissipate.

He read through a few more file including two that were also M.I.A and one who was expelled. He had never met any of these jedi besides Zoe, who had been thought dead on Dantooine and Shaak Ti, the general who had been stationed on Kamino.

# # #

The togruta and her two compatriots walked the plains of shili; they had been for many hours. Nox sighed and said, to headshot, "Hey do you get the feeling we're being watched?"

"Yea, I believe we have been picking up more eyes the further we go and that started about an hour ago" He replied.

Zoe chuckled and said "They have been watching us for far longer" Zoe then yelled, in togruti "You can come out, we are friends"

Multiple togruta popped out from the grass, bows aimed at the group, and in a low stance.

A purple skinned togruta Inquired, aggressively, "Why are you here and which tribe do you belong to and why have you brought these clones with you?"

She cleared her throat and said "We belong to no clan, I am a jedi and We are here as we do not wish to die at the empire's hands"

The togruta could be heard whispering to amongst them selves as soon as she had mentioned she was a jedi. The clones looked around and headshot said "Oh Brother, are we in for it"


	4. Chapter 4

A Clone And A Jedi Chapter 4

The Leader signaled for the togruta to lower their weapons. He then said, calmly an undertone of menace was, however, unmistakable, "You must leave, you will only bring harm to our tribe, we will give you 12 hours to get off our land. If by that time you haven't gone we will be forced to take action."

She nodded and bowed in respect to the tribe leader, as was the respect one gave in togruta culture. She turned to the clones and said, in basic, "It turns out that we need to leave"

They sighed and Nox said: "We should get moving then"

# # #

News had spread like wildfire through out the galaxy of the Jedi's betrayal. Doom was reading reports on different jedi that might attempt to hide out on their homeworld, his post. He sighed as he opened the last file and came across a jedi he recognized, not for her skill in battle or for her famous ex-jedi master but for the scandal that surrounded her almost 8 standard moths ago.

His brow furrowed and he pondered upon why they had sent her file over, she wasn't even a jedi any longer so surly they didn't expect him to kill an innocent civilian.

He pushed the thoughts away and focused on the reports he was mandated to read, these reports were about the slaughter of the jedi. He had read 5 or so of the reports from his fellow commanders and he felt sick to his core after each line he read. He pushed through report after report until he came to the report about Master Adiila and the 17th Battle Core. He had met and fought along side Adiila, she had great skill and compassion for her men. This was a quality that Doom also shared and held an immense respect to anyone who also possessed it.

He read the short report and sighed knowing that her ARC's nor the droids wouldn't have killed her and that she would most likely be headed to shili if not already here. Doom had fought with her two or three times and had learned a great deal about her in that short time. The main thing he remembered is that she made it clear how much her home and people meant to her and so for this reason he knew she would have returned to be with them.

# # #

As they trudged through the tall brightly colourd grasses of shili the party made small talk. Zoe had been steering the conversation towards family and love and things in that general area. Headshot had no obvious thoughts on the matter and had been rather blunt about how annoying children could be.

Zoe asked; "So now that we've cleared up that Headshot despises children have you ever thought about starting a family?"

"Hhhhmmmmm, well I've thought about it plenty but no one wants a clone as family so why bother" He breathed a sad tinge of pain and sorrow in his voice.

# # #

Doom's ARC troopers had returned from their mission, two AT-TEs full of younglings and babies. He hated the order, but it was an order. He couldn't exactly disobey a direct order from the Chancellor himself.

Doom let out a long low breath. He looked out of his window, the AT-TEs stood there. Doom raised a trembling arm to his masked face; "kill them" were the only words his hoarse and shaky voice could manage, they came out clear and electronic through the speakers in his helmet. You could hear the sudden crying and then… it was horrendous.

Doom pulled the helmet off his tanned head and lumped in his chair. Tears filled his eyes and stained his cheeks, "what have I done" was all he could say, he kept muttering to himself how it an order, how it was necessary.

# # #

Suddenly, A Blaster bolt wizzes past Zoe's head, "That was way to close for comfort" she yelled, her lightsaber activated and in her hands. The clones dropped to a cover position on their knees.

Zoe was trying to locate where the shot had come from with her echolocation provided by her montrals and the sensory organs within them.

She smirked and used a simple hand signal to inform the clones of the snipers location. Zoe used a force push to propel herself forward in consort with force speed.

The sniper's eyes widen under the helmet, he takes two more shots at the charging jedi. She deflected the bolts out of the way, into the ground. The 42 battalion frantically came to his feet, Zoe was less than 200 meters from him. The clone had about 15 seconds before she would reach him.

The clone took three more potshots, each were deflected into the ground or back in his general direction.

A blaster bolts ripped by his head, the plasma bolt left a scorch mark on his helmet. The clone turned on heels, dropping his blaster. He fled the white and red flash chasing him. Suddenly the poor clone felt a searing pain in his chest, it was like burning from the inside out. He twitched once and as the saber deactivated his cold lifeless corps fell, thudding when it hit the ground.

# # #

Doom groaned as his datapad buzzed with a report.


End file.
